


my sun

by pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)



Series: Regressuary 2020 [17]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, CGRE Caregiver Kagamine Len, CGRE Regressor Kagamine Rin, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Love, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: [Day 17 Prompt: Character A, upset and crying, is found by Character B. To calm them down and comfort them, B sings to them.]So then tell me, my sun,Just what causes rains to pour?
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin
Series: Regressuary 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619770
Kudos: 18
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	my sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is lowkey angsty But It’s Fine. anyway!! enjoy qwq

_ Hick. Sob, sob. Gasp. Sob. Hick.  _

Len frowned at the soft sounds of somebody crying, the noises coming from somebody tucked behind the couch of the common room. 

But who could it be? Wasn’t everybody out today?

Then it clicked. Everyone had gone out shopping today, except for two people. One being himself, Len. The other being Rin. 

Quickly, Len knelt by the couch, peering into where it was angled slightly to allow for, yep, Rin to be curled up, shaking and crying softly. 

“Hey, Rin…” He whispered, reaching out and gently pulling her out from behind the couch and into his arms. 

“Oniichan,” Rin sobbed out, clinging to Len immediately. “Oniichan.”

Len hummed sympathetically. Rin only ever called him  _ oniichan _ when she had regressed, so she must really be having a hard time if she had been crying so hard that she regressed. 

“Hey, Rin,” Len whispered, stroking Rin's head softly, carefully guiding her to be sitting between his legs with her thighs over his, her body leaning into his chest. “Do you want me to sing to you?”

Rin nodded frantically, sniffling and letting out another broken sob. Len shushed her gently, kissing her shoulder lightly. 

“Would Servant of Evil be okay?” He asked, and Rin nodded. Servant was pretty hit or miss with Rin. It either calmed her down, or made her crying fits worse, but she always knew herself best and could tell which one it was that time around. 

With Rin having decided that Servant of Evil was okay to sing, Len started to sing the introduction, instinctively rocking himself and Rin side to side. 

“Oh, my queen, you have me, as your faithful servant alone,” He sang quietly, rubbing Rin’s back and spacing out, staring at the wall ahead of them. “We were twins torn apart, when our fates should have shone,”

Frankly, by the time that Len had gotten near the end of the song, Rin was limp in his arms, breathing slow and steady, if not for a few hitches here and there that were the traces of her sobbing. 

Finishing up the song, Len came back to reality. He’d zoned into singing, become unfocused as to his surroundings. But thankfully, Rin didn’t seem to mind, and pulled away, sniffling and wiping her face with a weak smile. 

Len aided her, helping her wipe her face with his sleeve, then helping her to her feet before following, pulling her into a hug. 

“Let’s go to my room,” He offered. “We can watch a movie?”

Rin nodded, smiling, and sniffled again, speaking softly with a fond little giggle, looking happier, but rather tired. Len could tell she’d fall asleep during the movie. 

“Oniichan’s a good singer.” She said softly, and Len smiled, bringing her forehead to rest against his gently, using his hand resting against the back of her head. 

“Thank you, my sun.” He replied, rubbing their noses together playfully in retaliation. 

Rin giggled, and it looked like this time, their fates will have shone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Commenting moderation is on to prevent hate/negative comments! Thank u for reading!


End file.
